La fenêtre
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU. Arthur et Merlin sont amis (ou en couple, c'est comme on le souhaite) et ils partagent le même campus, où ils vivent au même étage. Un soir, Merlin déboule chez Arthur...


**Titre : La fenêtre**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

« Tu devrais fermer ta fenêtre. »

Une fois, deux fois, trente fois, un million peut-être… Je ne savais plus. Mais il n'avait jamais cessé de me le dire.

Quand on rentrait d'une soirée, tard dans la nuit, et qu'on s'écroulait tous les deux sur mon lit. Lui, toujours moins bourré que moi, mais avec pourtant un bon taux d'alcoolémie dans les lattes, arrivait quand même à enlever mes pompes et à fermer cette fichu fenêtre avant de s'effondrer à côté de moi, quand ce n'était pas sur moi.

Quand on revenait l'après midi, en vitesse, car j'avais oublié de prendre l'un de mes travaux. On finissait toujours par s'engueuler car je devenais anxieux, les minutes passaient, où je retournais ma chambre d'étudiants dans tous les sens, sans jamais le trouver. Et Arthur, après avoir fermé cette fenêtre de malheur, arrivait ensuite avec son petit sourire en coin, le devoir pincé entre son pouce et son index. Il me connaissait si bien que ça en était parfois effrayant.

Quand il frappait à la porte de ma chambre, car je la fermais à clef quand je lui tirai la tête, et qu'il osait me demander du sucre pour son thé. Juste ça. Jamais une excuse. Bon d'accord, je suis de très mauvaise foi quand je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Et alors que j'allais chercher son sucre, il entrait juste pour fermer la fenêtre, et moi je lui tendais ce qu'il m'avait demandé avec un air boudeur quand il finissait par passer devant moi.

Il n'avait jamais cessé de me le dire.

« Tu devrais fermer la fenêtre. »

 _Putain !_

Parfois, il me regardait simplement par-dessus son épaule avant d'avancer pour la fermer en ajoutant avec son ton arrogant : « On n'est pas à Ealdor. »

Et maintenant… Qu'est que je suis en train de foutre ? Tout ça car je ne l'ai jamais écouté ?

Il est à peine 23h15, mais il fait nuit depuis trop longtemps déjà. Le noir absolu a bouffé la lune et ses étoiles. Il n'y a rien, dehors. Presque rien.

 _Putain !_

 _Arthur ! Arthur ! Ouvre, Arthur !_

Je tambourine si fort sa porte que mes bras s'engourdissent. Derrière, j'entends sa saloperie de musique. Alors, je continue de frapper. Fort. Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes, et je m'en rends compte quand il ouvre subitement la porte et que je trébuche en avant. Il me rattrape de justesse, et je vois à son visage tendu par la colère qu'il veut m'injurier. Mais quand il aperçoit mon visage, la stupéfaction prend le dessus, et il finit par envoyer se faire foutre nos voisins de paliers qui sont sortis pour réclamer le calme.

Je suis encore accroché à son bras, et je ne sais plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui. Il m'attrape ensuite par les épaules pour me regarder bien en face.

« Ton visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

 _Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé._

Il tend une main vers ma lèvre fendue, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il me regarde avec ces yeux là.

« Je-Je vais prendre une douche. »

Je le plante là, comme un con. Sans la moindre explication. Connaissant Arthur, l'inquiétude doit déjà lui bouffer les entrailles. Mais qu'est-ce que pourrais bien lui dire ? Qu'il avait raison.

 _La fenêtre. Merde ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écouté ?! Pourquoi ?_

Il ne dit rien pour me retenir, alors qu'il pourrait souligné le fait que je suis déjà trempé. Que j'empeste le gel douche à la fleur d'oranger, et le sang, et… Je tremble violemment, je n'arrive pas à le contrôler, même quand je suis sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Je fais n'importe quoi. Je réalise que je suis entré sous l'eau avec le t-shirt et le pantalon de jogging que j'ai enfilé à la hâte avant de venir me réfugier chez lui. J'essaie de les enlever, sans tomber, et je les laisse tomber lourdement dans le bac.

 _Merde !_

Le sang qui s'écoule de mon visage, des coups, des blessures, vient salir mes loques à présent gorgées d'eau et de saleté. Au lieu de frictionner mon corps endoloris, je me laisse tomber dans la cuve, près de mes affaires. J'essaie de les laver. J'essaie. Mais les tâches ne partent pas, et je ne suis pas très efficace avec mes tremblements. Je suis à bout de nerf.

Je me sens tellement con. Ce genre de chose n'arrive à personne. Si j'avais écouté Arthur au lieu de m'entêter à penser que je vis dans un monde parfait. Je suis tellement con. C'est de ma faute. Ma putain de faute.

Je me sens mal, et le poids qui écrasait mes côtes finit par sortir en jet de ma gorge en feu. Je dégobille mes tripes. Sur moi, sur mes fringues, dans le siphon.

Mais quel con, je vous le dis !

« Merlin…tu me fais peur. Tout va bien ? » Demande Arthur, derrière la porte. C'est bien la première fois qu'il n'ose pas entrer sans mon autorisation. Et on est chez lui bordel !

Je commence à pleurer, alors que l'eau s'écoule toujours sur moi et tout ce gâchis. Je ne réalise même pas que je n'ai pas répondu.

« Je rentre. » M'avertit Arthur. Mais je ne l'entends pas. Je suis perdu.

La porte de la douche s'ouvre, et une série de juron suive le geste d'Arthur qui prend mes vêtements pour les jeter dans la poubelle sous l'évier. Il s'agenouille près de moi, et il commence à me frictionner comme si il essayait d'y voir plus clair.

Je ne me débats même pas. Je n'en ai plus la force.

Il coupe l'eau et il attrape son peignoir en éponge suspendu à un crochet derrière la porte de sa salle de bain. Il m'aide à me lever, en me soutenant par le coude. Je sens que je vais m'écrouler alors il m'enveloppe rapidement dans le peignoir, et il doit me soutenir jusqu'à son lit où je m'effondre sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot.

Je pleure toujours. Je tremble toujours. J'ai froid.

« Prends ça. » Ordonne Arthur en me tendant un verre et un comprimé. Un antidouleur ? Un somnifère ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je le prends, uniquement guidé par sa voix grave et rassurante. Car je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je suis perdu et la voix d'Arthur est comme un phare en pleine tempête.

Je m'endors quelques minutes plus tard, aspiré par la nuit noire. J'ai peur mais je me laisse quand même happer car Arthur est avec moi.

 **OOO**

Les semaines ont passé.

Je ne vais pas bien.

« Tu devrais aérer un peu, Merlin. » Suggère tristement Arthur.

Il se fout de ma gueule ? Monsieur jesaistout se fout de ma gueule ?

J'ai envie de tout fracasser. J'ai envie de hurler. J'ai envie de m'effondrer. J'en ai marre d'avoir peur. Je suis fatigué. Tellement.

L'air est lourd, presque opaque dans ma chambre. Arthur a raison comme toujours, il faudrait aérer. Mais la fenêtre est restée close depuis _ce_ soir. Même si je passe la plupart de mon temps avec Arthur, même pour dormir.

Les rares nuits où je suis seul dans ma chambre d'étudiant, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Mes iris sont braqués sur le verrou de la fenêtre, et malgré cela je dois vérifier plusieurs fois pour en être certain. J'ai une trouille d'enfer quand la nuit s'étend au-dessus du campus.

Certaines nuits où je suis avec Arthur, et où je parviens tout juste à somnoler, je finis irrémédiablement par me réveiller en sursaut. Le front couvert de sueur. Le cœur serré dans ma poitrine alourdie, avec le sentiment que je vais mourir.

« Tout va bien. Je suis là, Merlin. Ca va aller. » Me rassure Arthur de sa voix endormie.

Il ne m'a jamais rien demandé. Par respect sûrement. Il attend que je sois prêt, certainement. Pourtant, je sais qu'il a compris. Il sait.

Bien sûr, puisque c'est Arthur qui est allé dans ma chambre le lendemain de l'incident, pour me prendre quelques affaires. C'est lui qui avait nettoyé le carnage. En revenant, il m'avait vaguement suggéré d'aller à l'hôpital, pour les preuves, avait-il dit. Mais j'étais entré dans une colère noire, où j'avais brisé la moitié du mobilier de sa chambre, avant de m'écrouler, complètement vidé. Il n'avait rien dit. Et il n'avait plus fait aucune allusion par la suite.

Un jour viendrait où je lui raconterai, peut-être.

 **FIN**

 **C'est ce qui arrive quand on regarde** _ **New York, unité spéciale**_ **.**


End file.
